


God Damn Lemonade

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Clothed Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Pre-Season/Series 10, Public Wetting, Sorry to Home Depot, Tumblr Prompt, Wetting, but not that sorry, fuck season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After driving all night to meet the brothers for a hunt, Dean calls Charlie as she's coming into town and asks her to get a bunch of rubber cord as part of a new plan to catch the witch, but they only have an hour and a half to do it which means Charlie can't take the bathroom break she was about to and has to go to Home Depot to get some supplies. As luck has it, Home Depot is swarming with customers so after finding all the cord, she has to wait in a long line to checkout. While in line, it gets too much and she begins to wet herself, but the bathroom is still locked and she finds herself using a display toilet as the only alternative to completely peeing herself. </p><p>
  <i>Based off a request from Tumblr: Any character in the Spn-verse out in public and needing to go and ending up peeing in a display toilet or vase.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damn Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Shout to all my gay as fuck readers who wanted to see some hot chick action. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Charlie had been driving nearly all night to meet the Winchesters and help them out with a witch that had been giving them problems. They needed someone to get to her, but she’d already seen both their faces so they needed someone fresh she wouldn’t expect - and a nerdy female would be exactly what no one would expect to be a kick-ass hunter. 

 

Charlie was getting ready to stop for the second time over the last ten hours of driving for a bathroom break when her phone went off. 

 

“Hey, Dean. I’m about thirty minutes out from your hotel.” She answered. 

 

“Wow, you’re making good time.” Dean mused. “Speeds like that and you’re going to look like a real hunter soon.” 

 

“Anything faster than what I did to get here would be borderline suicidal.” Charlie retorted. 

 

“And choosing to be a hunter isn’t?” Dean remarked. 

 

“That is true…” Charlie muttered, stopping at a light and squeezing her thighs together a little. 

 

“Anyways, change of plan. We still need you, though.” Dean said. 

 

“If you called me all the way down here and then figured out a way to make it work without me, I would personally kill you.” Charlie stated. 

 

“Well, like I said. We still need you.” Dean chuckled. “Do you think you could stop and get a lot of very strong plastic cording and some hooks? Considering you’re already out?” 

 

“Yeah sure. No problem. I just passed a Home Depot five minutes ago so I’ll turn around and grab some.” Charlie replied. “How much do you think you need?” 

 

“Probably about ten yards worth.” Dean said. 

 

“Ten yards of bungee cord?” Charlie scoffed. “I’m going to be fucking broke.” 

 

“I’ll pay you back.” Dean replied. 

 

“With what money?” Charlie laughed. 

 

“I can get you a hot date?” Dean offered. 

 

“No thanks.” Charlie chuckled. “I can find myself a girl without your help.” 

 

“Whatever.” Dean sang. “So have the cord to our hotel room ASAP, okay? Because freaky witch lady is only going to be home for another hour and a half before she has pilates and by then, her husband’s home and shit just gets messy when civilians get involved.” 

 

“No pressure.” Charlie muttered, doing a sharp U-Turn in the intersection, causing a flurry of cars to honk at her. 

 

“Well sounds like someone’s going to hightail it for sure.” Dean mused. 

 

“The sooner we kill this bitch, the sooner I can sleep.” Charlie sighed. “See you when I get there.” 

 

“See ya.” Dean hung up his end of the phone and Charlie set hers in the cupholder of her car, switching lanes a bit too often trying to get ahead of the other drivers. 

 

Once Charlie got to the Home Depot, she parked her car at the closest spot she saw in the busy parking lot and began running to the front door, barely clearing the road before a car drove by. 

 

“Where’s uh...where’s your bungee cord?” Charlie asked, putting her hands on her knees and panting. 

 

“Aisle Seventeen.” An employee asked, looking at her oddly. 

  
“Thanks.” Charlie breathed, standing back up and grabbing a cart and then running to where the aisle was - conveniently enough for her, located at the complete opposite end of the store. 

 

She stopped for a moment to check the time, and let herself take a breather since there were lots of cashiers checking out so she wouldn’t waste much time waiting to pay. She slowly began walking down the aisle, looking away from the products on the shelves at the sight of a sign that said, “Bathrooms” and had two doors beneath it. Her bladder gave off an annoying nagging sensation. She decided she had the time to finally use the restroom and come back to the cords in a couple minutes. 

 

She pushed her cart up to the bathrooms and went to the womens’ room door. It was locked though, so she went back to the aisle with the cords and figured she’d just use the bathroom when she got to Sam and Dean’s motel. 

 

Charlie went back down the aisle, this time scanning the shelves for big rolls of bungee cord. After a minute or so, she found them, taking as many off the shelf as there were, which was only about six yards, but there were a few more packs on the top of the tall shelf. There was a ladder down the aisle though and despite the sign saying for Employee use only, she climbed up the ladder and took two more yards worth of cord from the top and threw them into her cart below. 

 

She climbed down before anyone saw and ratted on her to the store workers and got her in trouble. She grabbed some smaller packs of the same type of cord and quickly re-counted them all, making sure she had enough. 

 

Charlie felt a pain in her lower stomach region and sighed tensely. She left her cart there and scurried back over to the bathrooms, worried about not getting to the motel in time. She tried the door and it was still locked. In desperation, she tried the men’s room door. And it opened. She burst in and then saw the toilet was sealed shut with an out of order sign taped to it saying to use the womens’ restroom. 

 

Charlie groaned audibly with a whine and then went back to her cart, deciding to just stick it out. If she could hunt ghosts, demons, and all godawful creatures, she can wait thirty more minutes to pee. 

 

She went back to her cart and walked up to the check-out lines - which were now exponentially longer as a shift change occurred and the crowd from the parking lot began to apparently all go to checkout at the same time in some cruel joke against her. 

 

Charlie looked at which lines had the least amount of people and least things in their carts and finally got in one with four people in front of her. 

 

By the time the first customer was through the line and pushing their cart back out to the parking lot, her need to use the bathroom had gotten much stronger, her knuckles white as she held onto the handle of the cart tensely. She could probably run off to the bathroom and still have enough time to get back in line, but she didn’t want to risk losing her spot or getting her cart taken. 

 

So Charlie waited, trying to pass the time and praying to Carrie Fisher that she’d get out of this stupid Home Improvement hell in a timely fashion. 

 

The second customer had now checked out and there was still one more ahead of her. She was almost there. But at this point, she felt like her legs were going to give out on her, leaning onto her cart for support. She was internally kicking herself for drinking all those bottles of lemonade she kept in her cooler. This customer only had a few items though which was her saving grace, ignoring the fact that the cart directly in front of her had been loaded pile high with items ranging from wood to a drill to gardening tools. 

 

The cart in front of her now approached the cashier, waiting for the conveyor belt to clear so they could put the rest of the stuff on. Charlie inched her way up behind them, wincing at the feeling of her panties getting a little wet as she moved. The person in front of her turned around and gave her an odd glance for a moment before continuing to load their things gradually onto the moving belt. 

 

But now that she’d started, Charlie couldn’t stop. She couldn’t hold back and just kept leaking into her panties. “Oh shit.” She scowled, leaving her car and running out of the line, her hand in between her legs. 

 

The customers in the line behind her watched her in concern and confusion as she ran back to the back of the store towards the bathrooms. As she ran, she leaked more and more and her hand was definitely wet now. She tried the bathroom door and it was locked again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

 

Charlie looked around in panic and then spotted a bunch of display toilets lined up on an end cap of an aisle. “Oh God.” She hissed to herself, hobbling over to them. There were more down an aisle that was for some reason closed off and thus where no people would see her - hopefully - so she pushed back the gate closing them and hurried down the aisle. The toilets were all up so high though on the shelves and she was bouncing up and down on her knees and panting. 

 

She looked around and spotted a toilet showcasing being low to the floor as a selling point. She muttered an apology to the store employees under her breath as she undid her jeans and pulled herself up on it. As soon as she was just over the basin, pee was jetting out of her, making a powerful splashing noise as it hit the empty hollow. She bit her lip tensely, face flushed a deep red in shame. 

 

After about twenty seconds, she began to actually feel relief of pressure as her bladder was able to begin to contract again. She’d filled up so much of the basin that the sound was no longer from a strong stream hitting ceramic, but now just hitting more liquid. She could feel the splashback on her thighs from the force and kept looking around anxiously if anyone might see or hear her. 

 

As the flow coming out of her began to soften and weaken, she looked down at her pants, the crotch dark and wet. She cursed to herself, but was relieved enough that it wouldn’t be visible unless someone was actively looking for it. 

 

As soon as her bladder was completely emptied, she was off the low-sitting toilet and pulling up her jeans. She looked in the basin and felt guilty about what she did, staring at the large amount of off-white liquid staring back up at her. 

 

She snapped herself out of it and ran back up to the front of the store just in time for the customer with all the items to walk away. 

 

“Sorry.” She panted. “I forgot something. But uh, you guys didn’t have it in the size I needed anyways.” 

 

The cashier gave her a skeptical look as she began quickly putting her things onto the conveyor belt. 


End file.
